


Comparing notes

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [63]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealous Mulder, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: The worst fight they've ever had





	Comparing notes

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr:   
> Prompt: what was the worst fight they’ve ever had?

She’s laughing.

Laughing and looking up at the tall handsome agent with a smile and it boils Mulder’s blood.

Scully hardly ever laughs at his jokes. He’s lucky if he gets a small smirk out of her but here she is giggling like a schoolgirl.

And sure they’d never officially discussed their relationship but he’d just assumed, based on all their time together, that what they had was more than a cheap fuck.

But, he supposed, they’d never said if they were exclusive.

When Gable walks away Mulder saunters to her side. He had not made a plan of action before walking over and he’s not quite sure what to say.

They have the copy room to themselves now. Just the sound of the machine and their breathing.

“So you fucking Gable too?” Comes out of his mouth before he can stop it. He hadn’t intended to be so cruel, but as he waits for her assuredly angry response he doesn’t regret it.

“What?” Her tone is ice cold and when she turns to look at him the look in her eyes nearly makes him jump out of his skin.

He suddenly starts to regret his words.

“Just-um- you guys seemed cozy.” At this point, Mulder knows he’s gone too far to stop but he still feels the nerves of a man who suspects he won’t be having sex for a good long while.

“Cozy? Really Mulder?” She moves closer to him and the smell of her flowery perfume and vanilla shampoo make him want to draw her close and suggest that they forget the whole thing.

But he supposes that if he were to try anything like that at this moment he’d be rewarded with a big slap. Or maybe even a punch.

“This morning I had your cock in my mouth and you’re worried that I’m having a fucking conversation with another agent?”

“Well, I-“

“If you think that this new phase of our relationship means that you can go caveman you are sorely mistaken. And I can promise you that if you ever say anything like that to me again this phase is over.”

Abruptly Mulder finds himself going from anxious to defensive. Gable was young. New to the bureau and obviously interested in Scully.

They’d even joked about it in bed the other day.

“Jesus Scully it’s not like I don’t have any cause for concern. I mean look at your history here, you move quickly.”

Her eyes narrow, “Really Mulder?”

“Really Scully. You tend to not give a second thought if you find a guy attractive. You get reckless and lose your head. Is he a creepy recluse with three pieces of furniture? Sure who cares! Some random unstable guy you meet on a case? Why not get a tattoo with him and fuck! A potential vampire-“

“You really want to do this?” She asks in a deadly quiet voice.

Mulder’s eyebrows draw together despite his anger he’s not sure how dedicated he is to this fight.

“You say I move fast, that I’m reckless? You’re the one who had unprotected sex with a woman who openly admitted to drinking blood. A suspect in a case no less! So if we are going to compare I think I come out pretty fucking good.”

For a moment Mulder just stares at her. How does she know?

“I’m your personal physician for Christ sake Mulder. The clinic where you got tested called me to ask for more medical history! You got fucking lucky that you’re clean Mulder, talk about reckless! I got curious and decided it must have been during my abduction and it didn’t take long to figure it out. Obviously, you can’t be trusted on a case alone if there is a hot woman involved or you might just come back with HIV.”

Mulder grabs her arms too roughly and gives her a small shake.

“You were gone, Scully! Probably dead! I was messed up, slightly suicidal!”

“Don’t you dare try to make me feel bad for you! You started this! And how dare you not talk to me about this before we started having sex!”  
“I would have if there was anything to talk about!” Mulder lets her go and runs his hands through his hair.

A tense silence fills the room until Mulder finds the control to speak again.

“Are you seeing other people?” He asks softly.

“Jesus. No Mulder. Of course not.”

Relief fills him and he can’t help but draw her close. The relief is short-lived because she pushes away from him and out of his embrace.

“I need some time alone. To think. Don’t call me.”

And then she’s gone. Mulder grabs up the long finished copies but by the time he makes it back to the basement her things are gone.


End file.
